Delight
by CastleFanFic
Summary: After a first night of rough sex, Rick is now teaching Kate how to make love. *MA rated*
1. Mirror me

**This story is strictely 18+.**

**You can read it in 3 ways:**

**1) Like it is an independent story;**

**2) Like a sequel to "Heat" (my other fic);**

**or**

**3) Like an unwriten scene from "Always" (of chapter 18, you'll know how to find it);**

**"Heat" is the sex scene from chapter 10 of "Always", and this story is a consequence of that night.**

**This fic will have at most 5 chapters and I'll try to upload every friday.**

**"Heat" was all about wild sex and Kate's cravings...**

**"Delight" is about Rick's cravings... how he'll teach her how to make love.**

**A/N: English is not my first language so I'm aware the writing's not perfect. Still, I'm working on it. I think it's at least readable. Feel free to review, it really helps. And it's nice...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Castle I wouldn't be here writing about it. I'd just film it. **

**I hate talking so much, so I won't do it very often and this much. **

**Enjoy your reading! **

* * *

"Hi… still up?"

"Yeah… I was waiting for you."

"Oun…" she kissed him "So… you went home?"

"Actually, I did. Mother was there…"

"Did you two talk?"

"No… It was a bit crowdie."

"What you mean?"

"She was throwing a party…"

"Oh"

"How was with Lanie?"

"I think we're fine"

"Good." He smiled.

"So... what did you do tonight by yourself?"

"Well… I was looking through your books… to see if I could find something to read…"

"Did you?"

"I did find something… but not to read."

"What?" She was apprehensive.

"I thought you were a fan."

"I was-am!"

"I found all of my books in your shelf, but two..."

"Oh…" She knew what he was talking about, but decided to play dumb. "Really? That's strange…"

"Uh-huh… don't you wanna know which ones?"

"I… uh… yes, sure."

"I think you already know. The first and the last Derrick Storm's books."

"Well… I do have them."

"Yeah… I gave you a signed copy of the last one… and I couldn't find it. And you wouldn't have all of them and don't have the first one, so I went looking for it."

"Wasn't in the bathroom?" Still playing dumb.

"Nope."

"And…" she cleared her throat "did you find them?"

"Yes, I did."

"Oh."

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"What?"

"We've met before!"

"We didn't meet before, Castle… I stood in the line to get my book signed. That was it. You signed it and I took off."

"Yeah… the thing is... I remember you."

"Castle, come on. That's impossible. I stood in that line for one hour. There were hundreds of women there. Years ago. Many, many years ago."

"'To Katie, don't keep that gorgeous smile from the world. Rick Castle'" She said it with him.

"I asked you for a smile. And you gave me _your_ smile."

"You _do remember_…" she was shocked.

"You looked sad. Like really sad. You kept you hair longer than when I met you, I mean, re-met you."

"It was three years after my mother's murder. I was trying to move on yet…" She started biting her nails.

"So… how much of a fan are you really?"

"Number 1, I guess." She smiled.

"And you didn't tell me that because…?"

"You're kidding, right? You were telling me how to do my job and I was supposed to say I was your biggest fan, that I totally had a _crush_ on you since the first book I read because it was the only thing that helped me deal with my mother's murder?"

"I-I… uh… tha-that. Or you know… you should let me find out on my own that you keep the signed books hidden in your closet."

"You went through my closet?"

"I wasn't snooping around, I swear! I was-"

She marched to her closed and opened the door.

"Your stuff. Why is your stuff in my closet?" She looked around "Did you clean up and fold my clothes?"

"I did so I could make room for my stuff!"

"You're moving in?"

"If you didn't notice, I moved in with you a week ago."

"Sorry… it was hard to distinguish you from the couch."

"Haha… funny."

"You moved in, like, moved in?"

"Is that a problem? It's not that I don't live at the loft anymore… I just… don't wanna be there all alone."

"Actually… no. I'm… happy." She couldn't believe how she felt about it. "What about the loft?"

"Well… it comes with a price. My mother. The highest price on Earth, if I may say so."

"Uh… you're welcome to stay as long as you want, Rick…"

He kissed her and she kissed him back.

"Oh… I forgot to mention… What happened to your Heat Wave?"

She knew exactly what he meant.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Really… It seems like if it's been read a hundred times. Probably _more_. Specially from the page 100"

She took a deep breath. She knew this time would come.

"Maybe I did read that part more than 100 times…"

"I keep wondering _why_…" He had a smirk on his face.

"You're a _Detective_ now, Castle… figure it out."

She needed a distraction… he'd buzz her over this until... forever.

She unbuttoned the first 3 buttons of her shirt, took a pen from the bedside table, bit her lip and looked him right in the eyes.

He forgot what he was talking about.

She asked him using a husky voice "I'm your _biggest_ fan, Ricky... Would you sign my _chest_?"

"It's _Detective Ricky _for you" said he while taking the pen from her hand.

He signed "To Katie, Always. Love, Ricky"

He kissed her passionately.

His eyes were darker, filled with lust.

She never saw his eyes like that.

Not even that night… when they had sex.

Wild sex.

She felt a chill running through her body when she saw her signed chest in the mirror.

He came from behind her, admiring her figure.

He, then, passed his arms around her from behind and finished unbuttoning her shirt watching her through the mirror.

He approached her nape and smelled her hair.

He felt her body tremble as his hands touched her shoulders to slide down her shirt.

His touch was so delicate, like if she was made of crystal.

"Rick, I-"

"Kate" his voice was serious "Tonight I'm gonna love you."

He kissed the spot just below her ear and traced a line of kisses to her shoulder.

Now she was scared.

Sex? Fine, that she could handle.

Make love? Nope, she never did it.

She couldn't move. Butterflies were dancing all over her stomach.

She was eager for his touch.

She was curious about how it would be like.

She was afraid she'd like it.

She didn't know what to do.

She felt like it was her first time all over again.

She was so scared but it felt so good.

Her fingers were tracing his autograph.

She smiled.

He smiled from behind her and unclasped her bra the same way he did it to her shirt.

"You'll become undone before me so many times that you won't be able to put yourself together again" he glued his mouth to her left ear and cupped her breasts whispering "And you'll beg me to stop pleasing you, but I won't. And tomorrow…" One of his hands slid to her pussy over her jeans and pressed it hard "tomorrow you'll _beg_ me to do it _all over again_".

Her entire body shivered.

She closed her eyes.

She never let any man overpower her like he was doing now.

She didn't have any will to take it from him either.

"I'm claiming your body as mine starting today" he flipped her jeans' button open "and when I don't do that, you'll come after me to give yourself to me"

Her eyes widened.

"It's not a threat, it's a promise" he reassured her.

She closed her eyes as his fingers caressed her nipples.

His hands went back to her jeans.

Watching themselves through the mirror as he opened her zipper and slipped his right hand under her panties.

He groaned. He wasn't made of steel after all.

"Oh Fuck" she mumbled.

"You're so fucking wet" He whispered by her ear, more as a moan than a tease.

His fingers were caressing her folds avoiding the major spots.

She wasn't sure if she was allowed to talk.

"Like it?" she was going for sex.

"Uh… no no no no!" his hand's heels pressed her clit "Tonight you're making love to me"

She gasped for air "Oh my gosh… so good" she bit her bottom lip.

He circled her clit using his index finger causing her breathing to become heavy and short.

She was beyond ready and he knew it.

"But in order to do that, you have to learn how to give yourself away" He thrust one finger inside her "To me. Over and over again till you're desperate to claim my body as well"

His finger started moving.

His voice was so sure of itself... "You'll want me, Kate, but 'til I'm done with you, you won't have me."

Her butt was teasing him rubbing his cock over his jeans' fabric.

"Talk to me, Kate… let me know what you want" He thrust another finger.

Her head fell back on his shoulder as her body felt the tension building.

It was like when she masturbated herself, but his hand was bigger, his fingers were longer and thicker. And it was him. She didn't need to think about him this time.

Her mouth fell open as her tongue traced her lips. Her moans were guttural.

His fingers played inside her pussy. It was so slippery and hot.

Damn, that woman was hot inside and out.

All he could think was to get inside of her, but he knew it wasn't time yet.

Not just yet.

"Harder" She gasped.

He happily obeyed aplying more force to his hand's heels increasing the friction on her clit.

His mouth was aching to suck her nipples, but he couldn't.

He was watching her.

Instinctively one of her hands went looking for his throbbing member and grabbed it before he could realize what she was doing.

Her grip was tight and it made him thrust her hand.

"Faster, Rick… fas-" it was all she could manage.

Her nipples' tips were erect and demanding his touch. He, so, flipped each tip at a time, slightly squeezing them between his fingertips as his mouth left hickeys on her neck.

Her other hand searched for his and rested on it increasing the pressure over her clit trying to get more speed.

"Impatient, aren't we?" He chuckled when he heard a whimper scape from her mouth.

He pressed down her clit clit hard and held her in place watching the pain go away and the pleasure take place.

He was delighted seeing her entire body squirm under his touch through the mirror.

As his thrusts became faster, her hand left his cock to look for his nape, hugging him behind her.

Her legs desperately wanted to be lifted so they could open wide to his touch.

He let her hand slip under his to play with her clit.

She was close.

Her pupils were fully dilated and her cheeks were burning hot.

He embraced her just below her breasts and pressed her hand down on herself.

His grip was tight; he was almost holding her by it.

As much as he loved to see her hands playing with her nipples and her clit, it was his game, and so he should lead.

He removed her hands and chuckled hearing her whimpers.

"Rick, I'm close" she looked him in the eyes through the mirror "so very, very close".

She loved to see his body all over her.

Masturbate herself wouldn't be happening again. How could she compete with his hands? His touch... "Damn, Rick!"

He played with her nipples again as his hips thrust her butt and his hand went faster and faster with each thrust.

She grabbed his hair behind his head and pulled it hard as she announced "I'm com-" her eyes rolled up in pleasure as she lifted her legs from the ground being held only by his hand.

"Yeah, Kate… Come for me"

Her wieght caused his hand's heels to press her clit even harder while she was coming.

He rubbed his hand's heels on her clit to intensify her pleasure and in that moment she wished she was heavier. Way heavier.

"Rick" she whispered between her teeth.

That kind of pain she simply loved.

He saw her body give in, her mouth desperate to taste his kissing the air frustrated.

She wasn't that heavy, but his hand was already working hard and when she dropped her weight on it… well… he groaned too.

Her inner walls were clamping his fingers and a large dose of lube came with her orgasm on his fingers. His hand was soaked.

His erection was hurting him: he needed to at least get his jeans off or open the zipper. He couldn't though. She was so damn hot, and wet… and pulsating.

He didn't want to let her go while she was still pulsating.

"_She'll do it all night"_ He thought to himself trying to get some comfort for slowly slipping his fingers out.

Her eyes met his again through the mirror.

He smelled his fingers and closed his eyes and then he moaned as he opened his eyes again "You taste like-" just so he could see her face when he licked his fingers "_Mine_".

He took a good look at her through the mirror before carrying her to her bed.

* * *

**So... what did you think?**


	2. Let me play

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**It's really nice of you to leave a review. Really.**

**Some of you asked, so I'm gonna answer here: there will be more chapters.**

**Enjoy your reading!**

* * *

Her legs were crossed around his hips.

Her taste was still on his mouth, she could taste herself on his lips.

It turned her on like hell.

"Feeling the love yet, Kate?"

"I'm feeling... _something_" She acknowledged.

"Look at me" he whispered "I want you to watch us"

"Why aren't you taking off your clothes?"

He chuckled.

"_Because_… we're focusing on _you_ right now."

"Not fair, mister."

"I know… isn't it _great_?" He smiled.

He crawled up in bed with her hanging around his waist and neck.

"I think I've got my own Monkey-Bonkey" He whispered.

They both laughed.

She lied down on her back and reached for his jeans' button and zipper.

"_This one will be a tough nut to crack"_ He thought to himself.

He let her open up his jeans, but he grabbed her wrists before she could do anything else.

A sigh and a whimper escaped from her mouth.

"You're adorable when you whine, you know that?" Their eyes met.

"You're too dressed" said she in protest.

"So are you."

"Let's get all of these off then"

"I'll tell you what… for each time you come for me I'll take one piece of my clothes off. Deal?"

"What? It'll take-"

"Do we have a deal?"

"Do I get to choose which piece?"

"Nope" She was looking him up and down "What are you doing?" he asked curious.

"I'm counting how many orgasms it'll take me to get you naked" She gave him a naïve gaze.

"Well… there's the shirt, the white t-shirt underneath it, my pants, my boxers-"

"The shoes and socks are out!"

"Fine. They're out. Four more orgasms then." He looked her in the eyes "Do we have a deal?"

"Four? I just had a major orgasm!" she protested.

"We weren't counting" Now he looked naïve.

"I don't think I can come four more times, Castle." She smiled.

"Oh, you will… and it will be more than that, Kate" He whispered by her ear.

She shivered.

"Bring it on, writer-boy" She teased him.

_Oh yes_, she'll hold back as much as she can.

Her eyes widened "Oh my gosh!"

He's good.

He pressed his hard cock on her center to shut her up.

It worked.

She's already swollen and oversensitive there.

He thrust again holding her hips down using both of his hands.

His heavy weight on top of her was driving her crazy.

It felt so good, so right. She wouldn't admit it though.

"Look at me, Kate" his lips ghosted hers "Don't look away".

They kissed passionately while he thrust her core over her jeans.

When his lips broke their connection her eyes met his.

Everybody knows how to make love.

She just couldn't let her body have it.

He was going to get her too tired to hold back. That was the plan, anyway.

His hands slowly slid up her sides to cup her breasts.

He straddled her sitting on her thighs supporting himself on his knees.

He took her earlobe between his teeth and nipped at it.

Then his open-mouthed kisses began their way on the spot just behind her ear following her pulsating veins down her neck. His tongue traced all her main vein path on her neck.

She wanted to fight his kisses, just to make her point but it felt _so_ good…

He already knew her body too well. He knew were to touch, when to touch, how to touch. He knew she just couldn't resist.

His path continued 'til he reached her scar.

His tongue traced its contour and then he placed a kiss on top of it.

He looked up and their eyes met again. He smiled.

"I love you, Kate"

She smiled back and pushed his head down on her chest.

He chuckled over her skin.

"You're bossy" he whispered over her stomach.

"You like it" she said before laughing.

"Very much" he responded and kept going down to her navel.

He thrust his tongue there and watched her squirm beneath his touch.

Then he placed a kiss on top of it and moved down.

He played with the waistband of her panties with two fingers before reaching her core over her jeans.

He exhaled a really hot breath over the fabric on top of her clit and watched her body respond to his touch.

Her growl was feral; like she was losing the battle. She needed to put herself together to be able to hold back. It would be a hard task.

"Oh my-Fuck, Rick! Mhmmmm"

His teeth pinched her clit over her jeans and he chuckled watching her body give in.

Her pants were soaked with her arousal and her scent…

_Oh, her scent._

"I can never get enough of you" He moaned inhaling her smell.

She was biting her lip to not answer him. She couldn't give him this kind of satisfaction… she'd betray herself if she opened her mouth.

He rose up on her again to steal a kiss from her.

"You're oddly quiet for what we're doing" he was playful and she was serious like a heart attack.

"Mhmmm" She closed her eyes and moaned when she felt his thumb pressing her core.

One of his hands grabbed her butt with a tight grip while the other played with her clit over her jeans.

He wasn't going to take it off her yet.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Castle! Just take it off!"

"And miss the opportunity to watch _you_ squirm? I've been dying to do it"

Yeah, she remembered well enough those words.

His tongue began to tease her nipples.

First he licked only the tip to blow cool air on it seconds later.

Her hands were naughty that night. They sneaked under his shirt to feel his chest humming when he felt her touch.

"Aren't you gonna make me stop?" She teased.

"Nope… you can do whatever you want, Kate. You won't get what you're asking for"

His answer got a sharp pinch on his nipples.

"Oh really?"

"Really"

"What if I do this-" she whispered as she hooked two fingers on the waistband of his boxers up to the front where the jeans' zipper was open.

She could feel his pubic hairs. They were short and blondish. He liked to keep himself neat and clean.

She got frustrated. He didn't even blink.

The Castle she knew, her Castle, wouldn't resist that little brush of fingers.

"I told you, Kate, tonight I'll tell you what to do, when to do and whether you're supposed to like it or not."

He could see the fire in her eyes.

"Take me then" she whispered.

"You can't give me what I already have, Kate" he rolled her on top of him.

She sat on his cock and threatened to move.

She'd break him tonight, she promised it to herself.

"Enjoy yourself, Kate" said he as he placed his hands on her hips and started moving her on him.

"Do you want me to put on a show for you?" She paused.

She squinted her brows: that didn't came out the way she wanted.

"I already watched a pretty damn good show through the mirror… just now"

"Tell me what to do, then"

"I've told you already. Enjoy yourself. Use my body to do it"

"But you're fully clothed"

"You wound me with your lack of imagination, Detective Beckett"

He moved her hips over him.

"Awn" she rolled her eyes with pleasure.

"Use me, Kate…" He took a deep breath "Don't try to please me. Seek for what you want and use my body to do so"

She leaned on him and kissed his jaw.

He pushed her face away "I told you to please yourself."

His voice was dry.

She became insecure.

"You already know what I like and what I want, Kate. What do _you_ want?"

She bit her lip "Whatever I want?"

"Use me"

She kissed him passionately, urgently.

She left his lips so she could brush his stubble on her cheeks and on her neck.

Her hands found their way under his shirt to feel his body's warmth.

His muscles tensed under her touch;

It was eager, passionate and tender at the same time.

Her hips kept moving on him getting the friction she desperately needed. Roughly driving herself to delight.

He flipped them on the bed inverting their positions.

"I told you you'll do what I want, when I want and-"

"And how do you intend to make me obey?"

"Well… first, I'm gonna love your body."

"My body?"

He smiled. All he wanted was for her to play with him and she was starting to open up.

"Starting from your nipples-"

"What about 'em?"

His smirk was enough for her to know that she was supposed to play along.

"I'm gonna gently suck 'em like this-" He placed his mouth on her right nipple and pressed its tip on his upper teeth using his tongue while he gently sucked it.

"There's no need- oh!" she gasped "Oh my gosh!" She breathed in "To be gentle, babe-"

He let het nipple go with a pop.

"Did you just call me 'babe'?"

"What? No! Of course not!" She was dazed.

"I'm pretty sure I heard you call me 'babe'"

"Can you stop being a child and-"

"…and?" He was getting away from her breasts and she just couldn't afford that.

He pressed her core hard with his thumb.

"Ok, fine! I called you 'babe'."

"Oh… see? Wasn't that hard, was it?"

"Hard things aren't in question today, _babe_" She said looking into his eyes "What I was saying is that you don't have to be gentle so I can feel the love, Rick"

"But I'm a gentleman"

"'kay… so, there's no need to be too gentle. I could use some extra force"

"Your wish is my command"

He took her other nipple in his mouth and did the same he did to the other one, but this time he sucked harder. Her instinct was to fist the sheets, but she needed pressure elsewhere. She slid her hands off his shirt and under her panties.

He was swirling his tongue around her nipples and then nipping their tips.

And then he started the process all over again. Three times each nipple.

"Having fun all alone?"

"Mhmmm hummm"

She took his hand under her own and guided both hands to her core.

Their fingers moved like one.

She let him guide her hand above his.

He ghosted their index fingers over her folds slowly and inch by inch.

She bit her lip and moaned.

He kissed her with such passion that she could concentrate neither on kissing nor on masturbating.

He was lying beside her with absolutely no space between them. His right hand was with her right hand and he was supporting himself with his left hand.

His mouth was steeling kisses from her.

Their fingers parted her folds to circle her entrance and her clit.

Slowly.

Carefully.

Her left hand was teasing her own nipples and the sight of that just made his day.

He helped by sucking her right nipple as she teased her left one.

Out of the blue their fingers dove into her heat.

Their eyes met.

It was a whole new sensation for both of them.

They were doing it together.

Their fingers started moving back and forth painfully slowly.

She took the lead and pressed his palm beneath hers onto her clit slightly rubbing her core.

"Oh… yes… right there"

His smirk grew wide. She was a screamer, not a talker.

She was talking to him, she was connecting with him.

He never felt connected to her that first night. She never allowed them to do it.

"Tell me what you want, Kate" He whispered again.

"Kiss me"

He did it.

"Down, babe, down" She whispered in desperation.

He took their hands out of there and she whined in protest.

He placed his knees both sides of her head, passed his right hand under her back sneaking beneath her panties from her butt 'til his fingers found her entrance again.

"Can I play now?"

"Fuck, Kate… over the fabric you can do whatever you want."

"I can work with that"

He kissed her navel and kept going to her pussy.

Over the fabric of her jeans, his mouth exhaled hot breaths onto her clit pinching it ever now and then.

He could feel and smell her arousal and it was just turning him on more and more.

And then he felt it.

She took his head into her mouth with the silk boxer in the way.

She was doing to him what he was doing to her.

It felt good.

His fingers were slick because of her juices and they kept moving.

His fingers opened like a scissor stretching her walls and then he twisted them, with some difficulty of course, but he did it while exhaling a deep hot breath over her clit. He kept doing that, tasting her arousal on her jeans.

"Oh my gosh" she gasped "Don't stop, babe, don't stop!"

He felt her walls clenching his fingers and so he nipped firmly her clit and exhaled the deepest hot breath he could manage at the same time.

Her hips thrust his mouth as she screamed his name loud and clear "I'm coming, Rick!"

One of his fingers slipped out and slid to her clit rubbing it prolonging her orgasm as his teeth sucked the area through the fabric 'til her legs begin to tremble and relax.

"I think I just earned a piece of your clothing" she chuckled "For the record, if it was about the intensity, it would definitely worth at least two pieces"

He laughed. She was still pulsating around his finger and she was thinking about getting him naked already. What else could he ask for?

"Okay, let me take off your jeans, Kate"

He stud up and started pushing it down her legs slowly kissing the flesh newly exposed.

She sat down and hooked her fingers on his waistband again.

"Let me"

"Who told you I was taking my jeans off?"

"I thought my wish was your command…"

He raised his hands and let her take care of his jeans.

Her breath and nose teased his cock over his boxers while their eyes were connected.

He kneeled before her on the floor, pushed her down on her back and pulled her hips towards him on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing, Castle?"

"I'm gonna make you come for me Kate"

His gaze was fixed on hers and he was serious, with a huge smirk, but serious.

"I just-"

He pushed his mouth on her clit to shut her up.

"I've been dying to taste you tonight" he said as he licked her panties to taste her.

"Mhmmmm hummm"

* * *

**Now, tell me... **

**is the blue button below working today?**


	3. Breathe

**Ok, here's chapter 3. **

**I'm really annoyed that they cut the sex scene, but it was predictable. If only HBO owned Castle... oh boy.**

**It's a short chapter, I know. Sorry. **

**They're starting to get in sync. :)**

**You might wanna check again the last chapter, I made some changes here and there. Anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He took her folds between his teeth, over the fabric, and groaned. She tasted better than he could remember.

"Rick" she whispered, more like a plea.

"I'll give you a minute to rest, but that's all"

"A minute?"

"Why, Detective... I thought you said you could last _all night long_"

"In a game played by _two_"

"You think you're not playing?"

"I think you're afraid you won't last if you take off your clothes." She pulled him onto herself and kissed him while her hand found its way to his cock.

"Nice try."

"C'mon… it wouldn't hurt to take off your clothes."

"I could give you a loan…" He groaned "But it's better for _you_ if I keep my clothes on" and he pressed her hand on his cock and used it to stroke him "Because when I decide it's time to take them off, Kate, you'll come over and over again. All alone"

A shiver ran through her body. His words were so invasive, stripping her from everything she had. She wanted more. Yet, she knew they weren't making love. Would she survive the preparation?

She came after him with all she got. Her cheeks were flushed; her mouth was red and wanting more. He looked at her like he never did before: her hair was a mess and she had hickeys all over the place. Her nipples were red-ish, her core was really, really, oversensitive and got, she tasted amazingly good. Her skin was pale, but not as pale as it used to be when he met her.

"Do you remember that dominatrix case, that hypnotizing red lipstick?"

She narrowed her eyes. What was he getting himself into?

"Your lips have a much more hypnotizing color right now" He whispered and traced her lips with his fingers. They were so delicate, red, swollen and tantalizingly delightful. His touch was gentle.

Her eyes were following his, which were hypnotized by her lips. She loved when he was the nine-year-old. They were in silent just watching each other. They could do it for hours.

"You're beautiful" his thumb brushed her bottom lip.

"I love you" Their eyes met.

_Oh, this was gonna get ugly. _

His lips crashed into hers, demanding response. She conceded access and his tongue yet again dove into her mouth's heat. It was never gonna be enough. His hand went from cupping her jaw, to cupping her breast and sliding to her ass, fitting her hips under his. Every sound she made he was happily swallowing.

That was a perfect fit.

She was a very, very good woman under pressure. She knew how to play along to get what she needed. It was like an undercover operation. But this time it was for real. She just… let's say she just took _advantage_ of the situation, of his _distraction,_ to open up his shirt and pull it off with the T-shirt as well.

"You owe me two more-" He knew what she was doing but he let her do it.

"_You want it,_ _you work for it"_ she held his jaw and kissed him again. She was quoting him now. Very good.

"It was getting too hot anyway" he said catching his breath.

He stood on the floor to pull her to the edge of the bed again to get his business done.

He kneeled on the floor, put her calves on his shoulders, embraced her thighs and licked her groin. Her fists were almost tearing the sheet apart; her knuckles white.

He should've taken off her panties earlier. He wasn't going to take them off now that they were positioned. He used both hands to tear apart both sides of the piece, making sure it wouldn't hurt her and tossed it aside.

"You're so going to pay for a new one, Castle!" Like if she wasn't turned on enough before seeing that…

"I'd love to go shopping for lingerie with you, Beckett" His smirk was unbearable.

"Shut up" She smiled back.

"Happy to do it" He placed a kiss on her pussy and let his tongue part her folds slowly sliding into her wetness. He closed his eyes to breathe in her perfume. That damned smell would ruin him one day. "_Every day, I hope_" he thought.

Her little pubic hairs brushed his lips and cheeks every now and then. He'd bite and slightly pull them just so he could hear her whine about it. And she loved it. There weren't many and she got waxed recently. Her skin was so smooth that it looked like there weren't any hairs there ever… and the few that were left, man… so worth it. A nice friction there.

Too good to be true.

He brushed his lips on her hairs before sinking his tongue inside her again. He'd go all the way up her clit and then all the way down to her entrance and thrust it deeply with his tongue. And all of that with the just right pressure.

Her heels were pushing down on his shoulder-blades trying to trap him again. He knew she liked it the last time, but he remembered well enough he couldn't breathe while she was coming, so he was well aware of what she was trying to do to him.

He pushed back to play with her inner thighs spreading open-mouthed kisses all over, pinching the skin with his teeth as it came closer to her groin. She pushed herself down providing him a better angle for him to delight her.

Her butt was pressing his chest and he just loved the new position. She was surrendering to his touch. Now he could love her body like he always wanted to and dreamed about.

He sucked his finger and dive it into her heat gasping at the sensation. That's when his mouth crashed into her folds, kissing and licking… oh, and biting. No fun without bites.

His finger started its thrusts and he felt that horrible woman contract her inner walls on his sadly lonely finger. She arched her back when he thrust another finger deep inside and speed up the pace.

Then he sucked her clit between his teeth letting a wave of his saliva lubricate the place after each suck. She wouldn't last longer and he needed to be fast if he wanted for her to come to pay for _both_ his shirts.

Her thighs were pressing both sides of his face so he pushed her up again to the old position. He couldn't afford to be trapped by her thighs. He used one of his thumbs to caress her folds up and down repeatedly.

He kept sucking and thrusting her watching her arch her back in pleasure, whispering for more, making promises she'd better keep.

"Faster" she gasped.

He kept pressing and releasing her clit with his tongue while his fingers thrust her pussy widely, roughly and gently at the same time.

She arched her back one more time and buried his face down on her with both hands.

He withdrew his fingers when he felt her orgasm reach its peak and quickly pushed down his boxers spreading her legs wide open and thrust her with his cock.

"Oh my god!" She felt the ecstasy involve her body.

Every single muscle in her body was burning hot and spasms kept coming from deep inside. He never stopped thrusting. That view was just amazing.

He was afraid she'd break her spine if she arched her back more. He was supporting himself with both hands each side of her breasts and with his feet far off. He was bending into her. As weird this position was, it was working. It was almost like he was doing push-ups.

Her hands were still on his hair, pulling it off of his scalp crying out his name as her legs wrapped themselves around his thighs.

He teased her nipples while she screamed, sucking on them while biting its tips.

Her hands slid to his shoulders leaving marks, drawing blood from his skin.

He could come right there and he knew it would be amazing, but that's not what he wanted, so he thrust one last time, feeling her walls become harder and harder, tighter and tighter around him.

She took a deep breath, like she was drowning or something.

"Did you forget to breathe?" He chuckled when he felt her body relaxing.

She sighed.

"My heart" another sigh "Stopped" she took another deep breath "I couldn't breathe… it was so _so intense_-"

He kissed her, that was his goal all along.

"I think that one covered the shirts you took off of me when we were making out, don't you?"

She sighed again and smiled.

Her legs were trembling, shaking out of control.

"Now I'm going to feed you so you can come again"

"Again?" Her eyes were wide open.

"I read it somewhere that the true orgasm kills a woman when it happens."

"Read it somewhere, huh?"

"It's just a theory…"

"Are you going for that?"

He smiled "Whipped cream or strawberries and chocolate?"

"Hmmm…" she bit her lip.

"Strawberries and chocolate it is. Be right back"

She didn't have to wonder why the true orgasm kills a woman… she almost did it.

* * *

**Any thoughts?**


	4. Control

**Hi there...**

**Thank you all for the reviews, I really apreciate them.**

**I'm thinking about something to do with the 18 mondays left 'til Castle's return, so... I want to play with you. Here's my idea: I'm gonna creat a story, which will be interative. I'm thinking you'd give me a scenario, two caracters and I write you a story. Simple as that. Doesn't have to be M rated and we can use all the caracters. The weirder, the better. Challenge me. It will be a series of one-shots, 3k words each (tops). What do you think? I'm kind of bored and I'd like to have play-dates! It could be twice or 3 times a week, I dunno...** **Do you wanna play?**

**Short chapter, I know...**

**Enjoy your reading!**

* * *

It took him about five minutes to get back. She took the opportunity to rest a little bit for what would come next. She couldn't sleep in anticipation, though.

He got back with two bowls: one with melted chocolate and the other with perfect washed strawberries, ready to be eaten. He had cut just the top of them.

"Hmmm… these are good!" He said as he entered the room chewing one strawberry.

"You're really sure of yourself, huh?"

"Why?" He was grinning.

"I dunno… chocolate? Are you sure you can compete with that?" she took one strawberry and dove it into the melted chocolate "Hmm… it's all a girl needs, you know? Chocolate" She licked the chocolate on her lips "Better than sex" she teased him.

"Better than what you just had?" He took the bait.

"Tough one"

"_Really_?"

"Uh-huh…" She bit her lip as she looked at his hard member – which didn't rested for a sec while they were playing.

"Ok, that's it. No snack for you." He said with his parent voice – yes, he had one.

"Why? I think I deserve it just because I'm playing along without complaining"

"What do you have to complain about? You're coming over and over again!"

"Point taken. But we could eat this while, you know, you give me reasons to not complain about anything…" She kissed him and he could taste the chocolate and the acid of the strawberry on her lips.

Her stomach was complaining about its emptiness. He could hear it and just by knowing that she blushed.

"Ok! But just because you're starving, and I don't want you to starve at your own place."

He placed the bowls on the bedside table and sat down on the bed. He'd cherish her for the next minutes, savoring her body tasting her arousal. She sat on his lap, over his erection and gave her body in.

He took one strawberry with chocolate and drew a line from her ear down to her neck before letting her bite half of the fruit. He ate the other half and kissed her lips lightly and kept kissing 'til her ear. From there, he licked his chocolate's path down to her collarbone really _really_ slowly.

"That feels good" she mumbled, throwing her head backwards.

Her hips started rocking on him against her will.

He took another strawberry, sank it into the chocolate and contoured her nipples drawing on it with chocolate. It was hot, but not burning-hot, and it had a nice feeling with the cold strawberry. Next, he offered her the same strawberry and waited for her to bite it to suck the chocolate off of her nipples.

She was sure she was going to choke that night "Hmmmm… don't stop" she hummed "do it again".

He watched her eyes roll up as she tried to chew. Her body arched with his tongue's ministrations and her hands found his hair. He let her have the whole fruit this time. She needed the energy.

He took another strawberry with chocolate and began to write on her chest and neck. He bit the tip and gave it to her. She was keeping herself under control fighting to stay in control but he was good. His tongue cleaned her body of any trace of chocolate.

The next strawberry he sank deeply into the chocolate bowl before giving it to her. As she tasted the warmth of the chocolate on her lips he thrust her excruciatingly slow, inch by inch hearing her chest humming with pleasure. His tongue traced the chocolate on her lips and the he sucked her bottom lip tasting the perfect mixture of strawberries and chocolate.

How he managed to thrust her while she was on his lap she couldn't figure out, didn't even bother to do it.

"Hmmm… this is better" She licked her lips "_Way better_ than chocolate"

"Glad to hear that"

"Faster"

"Hmm… no" He was setting the pace.

"C'mon, babe"

He liked it. She was begging and he did not ask her to do it. Good. Good girl, Kate.

He smiled against her skin and sped the pace from one to two.

Their eyes were connected; no way would anything or anybody be able to disconnect them. They belonged together.

She was moving herself over him and she knew she could rock their world if she wanted to, but it was his call. If he said she could go faster, she'd go.

"Are you still playing with my food?" she teased him.

"Always"

He took another strawberry covered with chocolate and gave it to her. After he kissed her passionately. If their eyes disconnected it was because their mouths were devouring each other.

She was riding him the way she never thought she would. If it was for her, they'd be done by now. But he was going to have his way with her and she was letting him do it. After her last orgasm, why wouldn't she?

Her pace was slow, riding almost completely out and then sinking him inside her, burying him to the hilt, getting the pressure where she needed it. It was too slow for their own good.

She was mean, though. When his cock was almost entirely out, she'd sway her hips on its tip. His moans drove her crazy. She needed more. She liked when he wasn't rational, when they moved together, thought together, come together.

"I absolutely love the sounds you make" she whispered to him.

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh" she giggled "it turns me on like hell"

She was giggling. She was letting go. She was letting him be in charge.

After she said it their eyes connected like they never did before. They were on the same page. They were one. They were talking.

She knew she could ride a bit faster now. She simply knew just by looking into those eyes, those handsome blue eyes.

He kept the strawberries coming, eating together, tasting her body with its chocolate cover.

There was something about this laziness… it was driving her over the edge and it was _freaking slow_ for it to happen. She was scared and amazed: what secrets this man knew about making love?

His tongue and lips were lazily nipping at her nipples, sucking on them, brushing his lips on its hard tips. It matched her pace. When she was riding him out, he'd nip at them, and when she slammed her clit on his muscles riding him back in, he'd suck on her nipples softly but sure.

No more fruits or chocolate.

His hands were caressing her nape, holding her face cupping her jaw while he kissed her moving their bodies like one. He'd meet her halfway back and he'd pull away halfway far. He pushed his hips up under her to press her clit with his body.

He shifted his position and sat on his heels with her still on his lap, straddling him.

"Hmmmm" her growl was feral "oh god, don't stop"

The new pressure under her body was amazing and her pace became erratic.

"Ride me" He whispered in her ear as he kissed her again, thrusting her core roughly as her hips rocked on him faster and faster with each thrust.

She was in control of the situation but he had her under his control. Magic. She didn't want to be in control as much as she wanted to. So he gave her that. She was, but she wasn't.

She held on to his shoulders and rocked hard.

His hands went from cupping her jaw, to cupping her breast to rubbing her clit in seconds. He had his other arm around her waist, keeping her body glued to his, letting the sweat-sheets over their bodies to provide the right amount of friction.

He could feel she was close. Her walls were starting to clench arounf his cock and that feeling was amazing. He wasn't biting back his moans, like she asked, but he was nowhere near to come yet. Ok, maybe a little bit. Her pulse was there, preparing to orgasm her body.

His grip was sure, hard, about to leave marks, pressing her hips down on his while she pushed herself up.

Eyes linked all the time.

When she was about to come, he stopped.

* * *

**Don't hate me, it will be worth it. I'm posting the last chapter 'til wednesday for sure. **

**Think about my idea and let me know what you think. **

**;)**


	5. Brain sex

**You guys got yourselves one more chapter. I'm sorry about the delay. Really am...**

**I must have writen this chapter 4 times. Each time with a different angle. **

**I wanted him to give her brain-sex the right way: sweet, sexy and hot and I'm still not sure I got it right. I'll wait your feedback on this one...**

**This chapter is longer, so don't be that mad at me. **

**The next will be the last. **

**This time I won't promise, but I might deliver the next chapter Thrusday night or Friday by noon. If not, Monday for sure.**

* * *

She let a whimper scape from her lips.

It was such a slow pace that she didn't know it could make anybody come.

But this was them.

And everything about them is different.

It feels good.

It feels right.

Normally she should be pissed, threatening him with a classic 'you don't want to be the one standing between me and my orgasm, Castle, that's _deadly'. _She wanted to say so. She really did. And she could also imagine his answer 'Actually, I do'.

She chuckled.

"Adorable" he whispered.

She sighed.

"You can't come." His husky voice tickled her lips.

His eyes told hers it would be worth it.

"I won't" She promised with a puff of hot air on his lips.

She smiled against his lips.

He was focused on her. He's been like that the whole night: focusing on her delight; driving her crazy with his body and words.

No one ever did to her what he did that night.

He explored every inch of her body seeking for her pleasure.

He spoiled her self-pleasure with his bare hands watching her every move through the mirror. Oh, she was never going to be able to look through a mirror the same way again.

And then he made her come through her jeans.

Not yet satisfied, he took her to ecstasy for the very first time.

If he didn't stop right now, she'd come. He needed to buy time. He withdrew completely off of her and decided to give something for her mind to come, too. Nothing more delightful than a guy who wants to own a woman for her pleasure only.

His member was still slick from her juices, trapped between their bodies, throbbing and hot from her wet heat. His hips weren't betraying himself this time and she was curious about it. More frustrated than curious, but that's a tiny detail – that will hunt him down someday really soon.

His kiss was overpowering and she was already having a hard time thinking with his mind-blowing-cock against her stomach. His kisses went to her neck, devouring her pulsating veins down to her collarbone.

He shifted them so she was on her back and so he could be merciless. He intertwined their fingers, both hands, and set their hands above her head.

"Tell me about page 105, Kate…" He whispered in her ear.

She groaned and then she groaned again. First because it took him no time to bring up the subject again and second, because, damn him… he knew what it meant.

She put on a naughty smile for him.

"Wanna know what I think? I think you put yourself in Nikki's place…" he paused "with me in Rook's" his tongue teased her ear to her mouth and slightly bit her chin.

"Oh, God…" She moaned. _'Yes, yes I did.' _She thought to herself.

He was straddling her with his cock rested on her lower abs.

"I knew it" he chuckled softly and lazily kissed her neck.

Not able to think straight, she rocked her hips under his humming hot things in his ear. She took a deep breath and held the air inside her lungs as long as she could because her pulse down there was too much to focus on anything else.

"I think every time you touched yourself-" her eyes went wide – yeah, he knew about that – " you wished it was me who was doing those things to you…" He rocked his hips to press his cock's tip on her clit demanding access; access she desperately wanted to grant, but wasn't going to, to punish him for knowing it.

"In this very room" he continued.

Her legs were closed shut together, the only control she had. And she pushed them together as hard as she could to get some of the friction she desperately needed herself by keeping her legs together.

He nuzzled her hair behind her ear. She rolled her eyes at the memory of her with his books and her fingers.

"I think every time you thrust your fingers inside you, you whished they were mine…" His voice was sure, husky, seductive. Tender.

She looked away from his blue eyes_. 'Really Kate? You choose _now_ to be ashamed? You were shameless when you were _doing_ it…' _her mind was overthinking everything; she needed to shut it up.

A thrust of her hips. _'Traitors'_

She closed her eyes and hummed.

"Look at me, Kate" he whispered, no teasing in his voice. His hot breath on her ear sent a shiver through her body. "Tell me, Kate, was it good? Was it _good_ when you _came,_ thinking of me?" His cock pressed hard on her clit making room for it.

"Oh god! Yes!" She groaned shamelessly.

It was a tender dirty talk. Not to overpower, but overpowering anyway. He was masturbating her brain.

'_Damn him and his words'_

"Did you ever scream my name, Kate?" asked he, as his cock slid between her folds, between her legs. She wouldn't spread them though.

Her mouth approached his ear, nipped at his earlobe and panted seductively "Every time" biting her lip.

His right knee demanded access between her thighs and she hummed.

Evil, evil woman.

He licked from her throat to her mouth and kissed her ardently.

She passed her left leg around his right thigh when her pulse gave her a break.

He placed his cock at her entrance.

"Oh yes… yes! Right there" She rolled her eyes and parted her lips so her tongue could trace them.

Evil woman.

Her hips thrust his cock's tip inside her.

"Oh, fuck-" he gasped at her move. "That's the ultimate proof of love-"he swallowed "you and I, on the opposite sides of the book, thinking about each other" said while his cock slid inside her ever so slowly.

"Did you like that I thought about you while I was writing it?" his lips ghosted her ear shivering her body as he did it.

"Cas-" she panted "-tle"

"Did you?" he whispered softly looking into her darkened eyes.

"Yes" she sighed, frustrated that he wasn't moving.

"Did you know what you did and do to me every single day, Kate?" his hand on her small-back pushed her against him.

"Oh my gosh…" she rolled her eyes in pleasure.

"Do you want me to tell you what Nikki and Rook did inside these walls, that no one got to read? Would you like that, Kate?"

She widened her eyes.

He smirked.

It took her back to Nikki's room, her room. Right where she was, doing what she was doing. And she remembered about every time she read it and thought about him.

"I wrote it, Kate… for only your eyes to read."

He was everywhere: over her body, her mind, her memories, her soul. Under her skin.

"For heaven's sake, start _moving_, Castle" she panted.

"Do you know why I wrote those books?"

Still _still_. Not moving.

That was something she always thought about, but didn't want to do it right now.

"Because I'm the one, Kate, and you _had to know_ it, too"

"You're the one" she breathed repeating him as she squirmed beneath him, placing her hands on his butt and pushing him to start moving.

"You had to know " he started moving painfully slowly.

"Oh gosh… don't stop" she moaned and looked into his eyes. She felt dirty hearing his voice telling her the things she did to herself, alone, thinking of him. He loved it. He loved the fact that she would admit it to him.

He intertwined their fingers again, drawing angel wings on her sides and resting their hands both sides of her thighs, pressing his member deeper inside her, providing, at the same time, the pressure right where she needed it.

She arched her body ever more under his, closing her eyes while her tongue traced her lips. Biting her lip and moaning seductively in his ear "Hummmm"

"You're beautiful" said he as he tangled his fingers in her hair, releasing their hands so the other hand could cup her small-back and push her into him.

He kissed her sweet-spot right below her ear humming just for her to hear him, knowing it would echo into her chest and vibrate her insides.

That need again. No, that need still.

She had to get off.

She kissed him fearlessly.

She wanted to break him.

She wanted to eat him.

She wanted to give him back that feeling.

She stopped their movements.

She rested her forehead on his, nuzzling their noses while her index finger traced his lips. "I'm in love with you" she whispered tickling his mouth with her breath. She swallowed hard "Deeply, _madly_ in love…"

Her breathing was short and heavy mirroring his.

He tangled his fingers on her hair to cup her head and she closed her eyes letting him guide her lips to his.

He slightly brushed his lips over hers to part them.

She wrapped both legs around his and let her body meet his thrusts, passing her arm around his neck to support herself while he rested his head into the crook of her neck as she did the same with him.

"You're mine" he groaned against her skin.

"Yes" she swallowed and panted "yours"

Her body arched beneath him.

All she could think of was how good it was when she thought of him and how good his touch feels right now. She arched her body at the feeling of him inside her, finally moving, and driving her crazy with that slow pace. Again.

Her body moved with his, meeting his thrusts, getting under his skin. They exchanged moans and hummed into each other's chests.

God, she wanted him. She wanted him to come inside her, to stop breathing because of her. Her hand pushed his butt down on her as they moved, slightly squeezing its cheek every time he'd bury himself inside her.

She bit his earlobe and traced her tongue over it to sooth the bite. And then she kissed the spot just behind his ear, grazinghis scalp with her fingernails as she ran her hand through his hair. Her tongue traced his jaw as he pulled off of her neck to provide her better access. Something felt good. Her open-mouthed-kisses ravished his neck, humming over his Adam's apple.

Too good.

"I love you" she whispered so lightly she wasn't sure he heard it.

She had improved their pace, going faster and faster, moving as one to get that friction she wanted him to feel. He felt her inner thighs beginning to clench and as much as he wanted to die right where he was,

"You can't come" he panted and shifted them again, losing the friction her body was seeking. He sat her on him and watched her figure moving over him.

She wasn't mad. Or frustrated.

It was too good to go to the edge and come back for more. She wanted him to feel that, too. To go and don't go.

Carefully and slowly she spun her body over his, letting him feel the move inside her. Her back was facing him now and she was riding him again. His hips thrust under hers.

He wanted her to have his best. And so did she now. She got it.

Making love is about to give each other's the best. Both ways. It wasn't about her or him. It was about them.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	6. Ecstasy

"Kate, I wanna watch you-" he started to whine.

She threw him a look over her shoulder and glanced at the mirror in front of them.

"Kinky" he said with a smirk as he found hers through the mirror.

Their eyes met through the mirror once again.

She started moving over him slowly, and he rested his weight on his elbows so he could watch her. Yeah, yeah, yeah… she was getting off on top of him, he could tell.

There's something about this position that just drives men crazy. Doggie wasn't a good position for them, last time he collapsed on top of her and she really felt her palms and knees complain about it for days. This way was better. She could watch him and still control the situation, although she really liked it when they do it rough.

She was sitting on her heels, using them as support for her body to go up and down on his shaft. Her toes were white because of the weight on them, but it was a good kind of pain.

The exaggerated sway of her hips was quite a sight "Have I told you how much I always liked the way your ass moves?"

She chuckled "Really? How so?" she said suggestively as she massaged his balls.

His hips thrust and his feral growl the emerged from deep his throat hit her like a suck on her clit.

"It's-" he growled again "-oh god" another growl "it's so perfectly-" she rocked her hips forward allowing her ass to massage his groin and lower-abs. He arched his body and gripped tight at her hips sinking her down on him, trying to get as close as possible to her.

She was so _turned on_… _so so so_ turned on by him and his growls. He'd watch them if he could manage to open his eyes for more than a sec.

"Look at me" she whispered searching for his eyes.

He knew that look. He just saw it several times that night. She was getting it off by getting him off. That's a first.

Really carefully she cupped his balls and brought them to touch her clit.

That's a low-blow, man. You just don't mess with a guy's balls. Except if you're doing it right and,

_Oh._

It felt good. Like, really good.

Her touch was delicate, tender and – oh god – it was hot.

Her pace became faster and faster as his groans came with the rock of her hips over his. That was just something…

A wicked grin took over her face. He would notice it if he could manage to open his eyes or even focus.

He watched her teasing her nipples locking her eyes with his, dangerously and sexy putting on a show for him as she moved over him up and down, and roughly rocking her hips forward when they were down on him. It was quick but very, _very_ effective.

That delicious ass moving in front of him, contracting under his touch screaming for him to bite it and pinch and slap and… oh god.

If it wasn't that good to have his balls slightly rubbing her clit, he'd worry when she decide to lost it and just come. That would be painful. The girl had a tight grip when she was coming - he had some scars to prove it… oh, her nails…

She was close, he could tell by her pace and her wall beginning to clench around the base of his cock. He let his body have this pleasure, since she was really enjoying it… but when she licked her finger and traced a line across his balls, he lost it.

He thrust her up, wrapped his arms around her waist, cupping her breasts with crossed arms and growled into her ear knowing It would end up just where she needed it. Desperately. His sweaty chest met her sweaty back, arching his body a bit as he held her tight while she worked over him.

She tore another feral growl from him throwing him to the edge as she waited to feel his creamy milk pump inside her for her to let go too.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes to feel it, slightly rubbing his balls faster and faster over her clit providing her the amount of friction she needed, rocking hard on his lap, feeling the weight of her arousal pooling on her stomach, building up, yet highly, her orgasm and then she felt his chuckle over her shoulder.

She opened her eyes, pissed.

He chuckled again.

She was bent forward, being held by his arms, so he could sit.

She was beyond annoyed at that point. She furrowed her eyebrows and pursed her lips together and then pouted. She didn't bother to squirm this time, it was no good.

"I have an incredible control over my body" he said giving her a naïve glare.

"Do you now?" she sighed fisting her hands to control herself from drawing blood from his thighs. Her body was too weak to fight, it needed release. She's been building this one up for quite a while and she never had to do it before.

All she could think of was when she was alone with his book, quickly finding release from all her daily tension, thinking of how amazing his mouth would feel between her legs, and his fingers curling up inside her. How his shaft would fill her completely and a bit more, how it would feel in her mouth and yet, there she was: not getting _any_ with him there.

She slowly let him out feeling every inch of it slipping out of her.

She never felt that _sensitive_ before. Even standing up was feeling good, of course, if she could do it without rushing for support on his shoulders.

"My, my… I get this feeling that you can't take any more, can you?" he teased.

Her eyes were pleading fully dilated, her inebriant scent taking over the room.

Now she couldn't bring herself to come on her own because she was way beyond it. She prepared herself to go wild this time and yet she didn't come. Again. She could tell he went to the edge and came back as well.

He warned her early that evening that this was going to happen. He told her she wouldn't be able to put herself together after he was done with her. Not once she took him seriously.

Suddenly she was on her back on the bed again. Her thighs were still contracting from time to time, right on the edge waiting for the smallest push to fall the precipice. She was helpless for the first time in her life. She regretted deeply wanting to drive him to the edge with her so she could bring him back in time. How could he do it? She couldn't control herself. Then again… he'd stopped her two times already, she was a bit desperate. she thought it would be easy.

She felt his mouth tracing kisses along her thighs, slightly biting his way near her groin. He darted his wet tongue out and roughly licked her clit. She arched her body craving for more, but his tongue's tip was already elsewhere: swirling around her entrance. Her nails grazed his scalp once again, guiding him deeper, but he resisted.

"Mmmm" she whined furrowing her brows.

He let a hot breath over her clit and then right after he blew cool air on it. That hot-and-cold game her body knew from earlier that night and her body shivered in anticipation.

"Oh god-" she growled at the feeling.

He moved up, kissing his way to her navel where he particularly found a tiny whole.

It was pierced.

He never saw her with a navel ring. His mouth dropped open. She weren't kidding. He'd get her a ring soon enough.

"I never got to find your tattoo"

She hummed "Did you look for it?"

He arched an eyebrow.

"Did you _really_ look for it?" she teased.

"Where's it?"

"Oh, Castle…" she sighed, too much tension "I thought you were a good observer"

"I am!" He gasped offended "Never mind… After I find it we can carry this on…"

Such a tease.

"You know you don't want me to tell you where is it…"

His tongue traced a wet path to her right breast swirling around her nipple.

"Maybe you can give me a hint and I can return the favor…"

A tiny bit on her nipple's tip.

"You just missed it, Castle" she panted.

"Where? I did not" he pinched her left nipple and rubbed it between his fingers.

"_Fuck_!" she panted "You were staring at it for the last minutes" her eyes rolled in double pleasure.

"It's not on your back, believe me, I would know…"

She bit her lip. Should she tell him? Should she end his agony?

He switched his mouth and hand so he could carry on on his work.

"Later, Cas-_oh my gosh-_I'll let you search my body But later"

"Is it big?"

He cupped her breasts with both hands and devoured her neck and collarbone.

"It's gigantic" she panted almost screaming.

God, she needed to find release.

He took her mouth in his, kissing her passionately while his hands tenderly spread her legs open. He swallowed her moans sliding his hands softly down her legs to her groins growling into her mouth while he slowly thrust her again, inch by inch.

"Oh _yes yes yes!_" she cried out.

His growl went straight to her core, like he knew it would.

Too hot.

Too tight.

Too wet.

His movements were in slow-motion.

She arched her back and he placed a hand on her small back taking her body with his as he moved in and out of her painfully slowly.

Her body had life of itself and she really didn't care anymore as long as it was for him and only him.

"This is how it feels to give yourself away, Kate" he whispered into her ear.

"Amazing" she whispered back, not carrying at all as how it would sound.

He chuckled "You know this overwhelming feeling that took over your body?"

Oh yeah, she knew what he was talking about.

She could only hum.

"This feeling that if I stop everything I'm doing-" he suddenly stopped "-is making your hart stop"

Her heart skipped several beats before hammering her chest once again slow and hard.

"That the smallest rock of my hips-" he slightly rocked his hips "-is driving you crazy"

Her body arched to the point of breaking her spine and she cried out his name.

"This feeling of me slipping in and out-" he did it "-that's overtaking your senses"

"Oh my gosh! So good" she gasped for air.

Their thrusts were faster and harder by the second.

"This weight of my body-" he loosened his body's weight on her "-that's being craved by yours"

Her hands traveled his back feeling his muscles to contract.

"This sounds you and I make-" he pushed them away and then back together slamming her clit with his groin drwaing cries from them both "-that's turning us on like hell"

"This, Kate-" she opened her lustful eyes "is _making love_".

He thrusted one time.

Two times.

Three times.

She arched her body even more placing her hands on his butt and burrying her nails into his skin.

"Come with me, Kate" he growled into her ear driving both of them over the edge together while his hands pushed her ass against him pressing down his body on hers with his thrusts; their mouths passionately seared their love.

"Oh my-Rick! Oh go-" he swalloed the rest of her cry and she wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly not letting go o him.

Her body convulsed violently under his, squeezing tight his cock inside her at the feeling of his cum's pump inside.

He quickly shifted their positions in one single move allowing her to roughly rock her hips over his, pressing down his balls and groins while his hairs grazed her clit, drawing strangled cries from them; preventing their bodies from breathing and their hearts from beating when they came apart hitting the ecstasy together.

He shifted them again, while she was still convulsing and crying out his name, not letting go of her eyes as he kept thrusting her; holding on to her arching body with his hand on her small-back while with the other, he used his thumb to press down her clit harshly, prolonging for yet another seconds her wave of ecstasy.

She stopped breathing taking his breath away with her.

And a few moments later she started breathing again.

They fell apart in silent to stabilize their breathing riding out of their wave, with him collapsed over her body.

He could still feel her body's spasms under his own spasming body.

Her pulse clenching around his cock.

Chests hammering together.

Hands intertwined.

Mouths lazily working together between gasps for air.

"Now, about your tattoo..." he teased her lips with his finger.

"Sorry, I'm worn out" she whispered starting to relax her body.

"But I'm not done with you yet" he started moving inside her to slip out,

"O_h my gosh!_ That feels good!" she cried, still oversentive.

He arched an eyebrow.

She gave him a faded smirk.

* * *

**It's 4am here, so I'm a bit tired - by that I mean I'm exausted - and I'm glad to say that I liked this chapter very much.**

**It's the last one of this fic, so I'm sad. **

**I'll begin a series of shameless-smut-one-shots sometime soon, paralel to the project I mentioned two chapters ago.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing this fic, it makes my day when I see the e-mails with the review-alert. **  
**And, of course, the favorites and alerts as well. **

**So, tell me... was it good for you?'**


End file.
